Bride of Lady
by Jamie Tiberia Kirk
Summary: "Why won't you just tell me, you must approve of what I'm doing in some way since you still haven't told on me, so just let me protect you now." Genderbending, journal entries


_**I'm a psychopath I know, but on my death note RP L and Raito were having a fight about whether or not Raito was a psycho. This was born, and I gender bent (at least in my head) because I'm writing a gender bender with my friend cause we are so cool.**_

_**I don't own death note end of story**_

Bride of Lady

Wednesday October 6

I had to do it. I really did and everything I did, I did for you love! You couldn't see it, but they were going to kill you. I heard them talking about it, I heard them plotting while you were away and I couldn't let them hurt you! But you wouldn't understand, you never do your to high up for such human stuff like this aren't you? Am I letting you down? That look you give me is so condescending but I know you love me! If you didn't you wouldn't keep my secret you would have told the task force about those people I killed. I love you baby I do so don't worry I'll always protect you even if you think what I do it is wrong, I'll show you my world and then you'll see I'm right and you'll know how much I care.

Thursday October 7

How could you do that to me! I saw you with that basted you fucking let him touch you! How could you not tell me! I don't care if you wanted to keep him safe cause you just made his death more painfully that stupid white haired man whore! I won't let any one except me touch you like that, never anyone, but me just you wait and see I'll kill them all if I have to.

Wednesday November 12

It has been some time since I wrote to you in this journal, I have finally taken over I am now the ruler, the goddess of our new, perfect, world.

My poor baby I heard you crying this morning, the first time it was almost like music. Please love tell me who did this to you I'll fix them! I swear to it love I'll make them cry, but it won't be nearly as beautiful as yours. Why won't you just tell me, you must approve of what I'm doing in some way since you still haven't told on me, so just let me protect you now. I promise love nobody will know that you're the one who told, nobody will know you were the one who helped to bring judgment on the fool who thought it fun to trifle with an angel and make them cry. They will pay for making the consort of there goddess cry.

Thursday November 13

I found out who had the audacity to make you cry, my father is now at home spending his final moments with the family, so don't worry my love he will never bother you again. I don't understand why you have started to cringe away from me; do I not look appealing to you today? Should I change into something else? Should I get you some sweets to calm you down? Just tell me what needs to be done and I'll make sure that you have it within moments! Have you been sleeping like I ordered? I don't think so the bags are still under your eyes and your still sickly pail, although that might be because I haven't let you outside since I took over, but you must understand I only did it because anybody who gazed upon your beauty would try and steal you from me. I'll bring you out with me tomorrow and then maybe you'll look a bit more alive, yes tomorrow you'll look. Healthier.

Friday November 14

Why do you always try to run? I just wanted you to see the outside world, why weren't you happy? WHY! I KEEP DOING EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I can't let you go L you're mine! Don't you get it mine! I need you I would do anything to keep you by my side. I saw you looking at those two girls who were staring

Monday November 17

I won't do it anymore L, this is it your last chance submit to me or face the consequences. I refuse to let another have you, I refuse to let you get away from me ever again. L, Ryuzaki you will be mine till the end of the world. I will never let them take you away from me my love, you understand don't you? Yes I know you do since your so smart. I will be sad to give up my only equal, but it must me done love and I will see you again soon it will seem like no time passed at all. You still have a chance to stop this though, just submit and I'll forget everything you have done to hurt me, we can be together and you won't have to die by my hands.

Tuesday November 15

I'm sorry, but it was your fault. I'll see you soon lover.

_**Tada end of story! I hope you liked it, R&R please and thanks.**_


End file.
